This invention relates to a motor driven window lifter, especially for installation in doors of motor vehicles, in which an integrated flat housing containing a permanent magnet excited DC motor and a worm gear driven via a worm on the motor shaft is divided into two housing halves which can be parted in the plane of the motor axis and which, at same time, serve as the motor return yoke of the DC motor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a compact, simple drive, which is insensitive to shock and pressure as well as quiet in operation. It is a further object of the invention to provide a drive which can be used as a "symmetrical drive" in very cramped spaces, independently of the position of any drive mechanism to be coupled thereto. Still another object of the invention is to provide such a drive for use with a window lifter equally advantageously in the right door as well as in the left door of a motor vehicle.